


Lost Hope

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Series: Lost Hope [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: I'm a horrible person, Infighting, M/M, Megatron comforts Rodimus somewhat, Megatron ignores the problem, More Than Meets the Eye AU, Nah he's evil, Rodimus is somewhat evil, Rodimus loses hope, Rodimus snaps, Someone dies, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), i just wanted to write something sad, shit gets fucked up, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: He ends his journey, trying to take them with him.





	Lost Hope

_Rodimus was never a threat._

Megatron only knew the prime as an obnoxious mech that was the life of the party, the captain of his ship  _Lost Light_. Megatron had seen Rodimus have his fair share of let downs and failures, but the prime had always got up and walked it off. Rodimus's feelings were something that Megatron had come to wonder about. Though from what he knew of the prime, he didn't want to question him. Rodimus would just dismiss it or simply poke fun at the idea just as he would at any other thing.

 _He should've seen it_ _coming._

The sudden change in color scheme, the way he went about fixing problems had more than a couple of bots worried. Rodimus's extreme behavior had become a problem. The prime didn't admit to his mistake that nearly killed his crew, instead, he blamed it on another bot. From that point, the Lost Light became a battlefield. Infight became common and Rodimus wouldn't bat an eye. Rodimus had been playing a dangerous game and his emotions were fueling his rage.

_And Megatron had turned a blind eye to the problems._

But when Rodimus finally snapped, no one saw it coming. The ship went up in flames when Megatron finally decided that he would take action. Navigating damaged hallways, hearing strangled cries of the crew as they were either engulfed in flames or trapped tore at Megatron's spark. He had let this problem go on for far too long. He had seen bots slaughtered in the hallways in front of his very optics, he had seen the unspeakable acts of a crew without their leader. Even Ultra Magnus couldn't rise up to take back the order. 

He needed to  _end_ the  _problem_. Either way, he needed Rodimus to stop.

Moving into the flame-filled control room, his narrowed optics settled on the bodies of the bots that had been the first to fall victim to the blast of flames. He then turned his attention to the source of the continuous flames. There he saw Rodimus. The prime's frame was on fire and he was in an enraged stance. Megatron's spark went ablaze.

" _Rodimus_!" 

Megatron did not expect the prime to hear him through the crackling of the flames, but Rodimus's helm turned to him.

"You need to _stop_!"

Something in the prime seemed to snap once more and Megatron was thrown back when a blast of heat had been released. The ship rocked, turning to its side ever so slightly. 

 _The ship is going down._ Megatron had to act fast. Scrambling to his peds, he moved towards Rodimus. The prime snarled when Megatron came close. The former warlord was quick to know that Rodimus had the intent to bring the ship down with him. He could just see the rage in the prime's optics.

Rodimus had started the mission built up on hope. The somewhere along the road, his hoped died and everything went to hell. 

 _He wants to end this journey. Taking all of us with him..._ Megatron didn't think twice to know that he would not allow that. 

The giant, in one quick motion, reached for the nearest weapon, a sword. Rodimus had zero time to react to the sword being plunged into his chest. Almost immediately, the flames died down, revealing the familiar red mech. The prime shook, choking on words, though Megatron quieted him, being gentle as he put him down.

"Oh, Rodimus..."

Flickering blue optics shifted to him, a pained expression had Megatron's optics look elsewhere.

"I hope you are able to find something."

The prime went still, though his optics shifted.

"I hope you are able to rest in peace."

Megatron grew silent as he watched the prime's life drain from him. Rodimus's blue optics settled on him once more, sending a silent message. Megatron felt his spark twist. Rodimus wanted to live, yet, it was too late for him. Rodimus knew this.

"I know," Megatron told him. "I will look after them."

With that, the prime's optics offlined, leaving Megatron alone.


End file.
